Naruto: Devil of Chaldea
by RustyCage500
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, a Shinobi, a Shinigami, a Magus, now reborn as a Devil with family and loved ones by his side he will change the supernatural world forever. NarutoXHarem, Powerful Naruto.


**Naruto X Bleach X Highschool DxD X Fate Grand Order**

Description: Naruto Uzumaki, a Shinobi, a Shinigami, a Magus, now reborn as a Devil with family and loved ones by his side he will change the supernatural world forever. NarutoXHarem, Powerful Naruto.

Legend:

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"**Dragon/Sealed entity speaking**"

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Bleach, Highschool DxD, Fate series or any other franchise mentioned in this story**

**XXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Reincarnation**

A void full of iridescent colors, that's the sight one Naruto Uzumaki opened his eyes to, floating inside the void he couldn't help but shed a tear. His eyes roamed to the back of his right hand where his Command Seal is. His Mystic Code, Chaldea, is mostly intact, only having few holes near the chest area.

"Mash...I'm sorry..." He muttered and closed his eyes, simply awaiting his end and next reincarnation.

'A Ninja, a Shinigami, a Magus...when will I finally rest in peace?' Naruto asked himself as his hair swayed in a nonexistent breeze.

"Naruto...why are you here again?" An angelic voice of a woman asked from his front, causing his eyes to snap in front of him. At the sight of the glowing shape of a woman he sighed, because of the glow there wasn't much that could be described except her hourglass figure and long curly hair.

"Kami-sama...please...just let me die...I can't go like that anymore...at the very least wipe out my memories and let me live like a normal human." Naruto pleaded to the Goddess in front of him, his voice broken and eyes without any shine in them. No matter what life he lived he was always an orphan, his soul was old, older than three thousand years, and all his powers were always with him, Chakra, Reiryoku or Prana, even now he could feel the energies inside his body and soul.

"Naruto...you know you could never be a normal human. However I think that after saving a universe few times you deserve a reward." Naruto wasn't sure but he felt like the Goddess was smiling at him.

"You will be reborn again, however I will seal your memories until you are 12...you will know what to do from there, you will have the happy childhood you never had, a loving family...I even gave you something special, just look at your left hand." The Goddess said to which Naruto nodded before looking at the mentioned hand, his eyes shooting wide open upon seeing a red tattoo of a seven-pointed throwing star, he looked at the Goddess who chuckled lightly.

"This Command Seals will allow you to summon seven Servants closest to your heart, use it wisely Naruto." The blond man could only nod at her words, then he finally decided to look around the place they were in. There wasn't much except several pieces of debris floating around, however what caught his attention the most was a weight on top of him, upon looking down he found a black haired little girl curled up on his stomach, the Goddess chuckled once more.

"Oh my, Ophis herself took an interest in you, you are very lucky Naruto. Now go, your new life awaits you." After her words Naruto quickly closed his eyes due to a flash of golden light, then, there was only darkness.

XXXXXXX

Eastern Branch are Devil clans living on the east of Underworld away from the 72 Pillars of the Underworld, each clan have unique ability just like the clans of 72 Pillars. However this day was all about the clan of Uzumaki, the most powerful and influential house of the Eastern Branch, many of its member died during the Civil War which reached them and until few months ago the sole member of the clan was Kushina Uzumaki, however now that changed. Kushina smiled happily as she held the two bundles in her arms, Naruto and Nanami Uzumaki, her children.

"Look at them Minato, they are perfect, our cute little children." Kushina said toward her husband and 'Queen' Minato Namikaze, the blond man nodded with a gentle smile on his face as he looked at his children, however his attention quickly changed toward the window which showed something he never thought to see in the underworld, rain. He quickly looked at his children and nearly got a heart attack upon feeling the power his son has, the sheer amount and complexity of it was indescribable yet a proud smile appeared on his face.

'Naruto, you will archive many great things in life, I'm sure of it.' Minato thought as he moved closer toward his children, he will train Naruto when he is ready but for now it was time to be with his family. He stepped closer to his wife when a black teleportation circle caught his attention, Minato quickly prepared to defend his family but what came from the circle froze his blood.

"O-Ophis!" He said in shock as the black haired girl fully appeared, the Dragon looked around the room for a moment when she spotted the bundles in Kushina's arms, not caring about the man who prepared to attack her Ophis walked up to the little Naruto and smiled slightly, an action which shocked the two adults inside the room.

"Here you are." She said softly as she reached out to touch him, however a hand caught her wrist which caused her to blink and turn her attention toward Minato who grabbed her.

"What do you want from my son?" Minato asked coldly, Ophis blinked once more before looking at Naruto.

"I see, I just have to wait then." With that said Ophis once more moved her hand toward Naruto's head, not caring about Minato's hand which could do nothing to stop her. She placed her hand on his head and caressed it gently before stepping away from the bed.

"I will be back." With that said she disappeared from the room, leaving two shocked and confused adults alone.

"What...just happened?" Kushina asked as she couldn't understand what exactly happened, Minato just looked at her with wide eyes.

"I think that we should forget about that, it will be better this way." His wife couldn't help but agree.

XXXXXXX

Twelve years old Naruto smiled as he looked at all the people gathered at his and Nanami's birthday party, he has spiky blond and red hair and bright blue eyes, standing beside him was Nanami who has fully red hair pulled into a ponytail and violet eyes just like their mother. Standing close to him were two other girls, one with black hair in a bob cut and violet eyes with black oval glasses, Sona Sitri, the other a young girl with blond hair tied into curly twin tails and blue eyes, Ravel Phenex.

"Naru-kun, how are you feeling today?" Sona asked as she adjusted her glasses, a blush appeared on her face when Naruto focused his attention on her.

"I feel great So-chan, seeing you and Ravel here is everything I wanted." His words caused the two girls to blush brightly while Nanami rolled her eyes with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Nii-sama, Otohime is telling you to marry them, that way they don't need to go back." At that Sona, Ravel and Naruto blushed heavily, Nanami was about to continue when Minato showed up, a smile on his face.

"Naruto, Nanami I have a gift for you two, come with me." At his words Nanami stood up while Naruto looked at Sona and Ravel uneasily.

"Dad, can Sona and Ravel come too?" At his son's words Minato raised an eyebrow before shrugging.

"Sure." With that said all five of them entered the mansion and moved toward Minato's study, upon entering inside they instantly saw two flat mahogany boxes sitting on top of the large desk.

"Naruto, Nanami, today you will receive your Evil Pieces, I hope you will recruit people who you can trust." With that said he give the two their sets, Naruto grinned widely while Nanami sighed in annoyance.

"Dad, I want you to keep my pieces somewhere safe, I'm not interested in a Peerage at this moment." At her words Minato and others inside the room blinked in confusion.

"Uhmm...okay...if you want to..." Minato said slowly, completely taken aback by his daughter. The kids turned around to leave when Minato stopped them.

"Naruto, there is one more gift for you, that person couldn't be here so they left the gift in my care." At that Naruto raised an eyebrow as his father gave him a long wooden box. The young blond didn't waste any time in opening it but what he found inside shocked everyone inside the room.

"This sword looks almost like...Ku-Kusanagi?!" Minato shouted in fright. The sword looks similar to a nodachi with the handle being around 30cm long and the blade itself being around 120cm long, the blade is dark gray with red engraving of a snake along its length, the tsuba is different as it is aligned with blade and handle in one line, the tsuba takes shape of a golden upside down pentagon with hollowed center in which a bright blue glowing pearl is embedded, the handle is red and white in color.

"Dad, I think I need to wait before using this sword." Naruto said as he slowly looked over the sword, the size itself would prevent him from using it correctly.

"Alright, I can arrange someone to teach you, for now the sword will be in my office." With that said the children nodded and returned to the party downstairs, when they left Minato sighed and sat down in his chair.

"Ophis...just what do you want from my son?" Minato asked himself

XXXXXXX

Naruto gasped as he woke up on his bed, earlier this day was his and Nanami's birthday, among many gifts he received a set of Evil Pieces just like Nanami but she wasn't interested in a Peerage, then when the party was over he went to sleep only to wake up few hours later.

'This...is my new life...' Naruto thought as he looked around the room, just like Kami-sama said, his memories returned just like all his powers.

"**Boy...you are more interesting than I thought...as expected from my descendant.**" A rough powerful voice appeared in his head, causing Naruto to flinch lightly.

"**The lizard is right, to think that Ibaraki ****Dōji and ****Shuten Dōji of that world are women. I must say that gaining the affection of such strong women is impressive.**" Another voice appeared in his head, this one calm but powerful none the less.

'Ryujin, Suijin, so it is true, me and my sister almost died when we were younger.' Naruto thought as he slowly stood up from his bed and dressed in simple shorts and shirt.

"**That is correct young one, your clan is very influential in Japan and other Eastern countries, otherwise we would never agree to be sealed in those Divine Gift things, however I still don't understand who gave you the Kusanagi, it looks different but it feels like the authentic blade.**" Suijin said as Naruto grabbed his set of Evil Pieces and walked out from his room, he walked out from the mansion and into the gardens behind it where he arrived at a small clearing.

'I have an idea, does any of you know about Ophis.' At that the Suijin went silent while Ryujin sighed.

"**Boy, my title is Imperial Dragon God, I'm up there in the league with Ophis and Great Red, I won't be able to defeat them but I'm able to give them a challenge.**" The Dragon said to which Naruto nodded.

'I meet her before, right before I was reborn in this world and after I was born, you saw that in my memories.' At that both beings inside him nodded. Naruto walked to the middle of the clearing and took a deep breath before extending his left hand, his power flaring to life.

"Come forth and serve, you who hold a part of my heart." Naruto started a chant upon which the Command Seals on his hand began to glow and a large orange magic circle appeared under him, the symbol of Uzumaki House in the middle, Minato and Kushina appeared close by when they sensed Naruto power spiking.

"Minato-kun, what is he doing?" Kushina asked her husband who stared at the ritual in awe.

"I don't know Kushi-chan, however I have faith in him, he seems to know what he is doing." He replied simply to which Kushina nodded and looked back at Naruto.

"Come forth and break the chains that bound you, descend to earth once more to live your life, discard the false dreams and fulfill real ambitions." Naruto continued the chant, seven smaller magic circles appeared on the outer ring of the one beneath Naruto, each one evenly spaced out and connected to the bigger circle, the box containing his Evil Pieces opened as all the pieces except pawns floated toward the smaller magic circles, the King piece disappearing inside his chest, Naruto nodded with a smile at the result, one piece in the center of every summoning circle

"Answer my call, you who wield the bones of your kin, my strong and beautiful Rook, Ibaraki Dōji!" One of the circles containing the Rook began to glow brightly and a pillar of golden light raised from it.

"Answer my call, you who became a dragon of passion, my strong and beautiful Rook, Kiyohime!" Another circle with a Rook glowed and shoot out the pillar of light.

"Answer my call, you who became an unmatched genius, my talented and beautiful Bishop, Leonardo da Vinci!" A circle containing a Bishop lit up and shoot out the pillar of light.

"Answer my call, you who represent a drunken dream, my talented and beautiful Bishop, Shuten Dōji!" Another circle with Bishop light up.

"Answer my call, you who protect those close to your heart, my unmatched and beautiful Knight, Mash Kyrielight!" A circle with a Knight lit up just like the others.

"Answer my call, you who have demon blood in your veins, my unmatched and beautiful Knight, Tomoe Gozen!" Another Knight circle lit up. Naruto looked at the final piece and smiled.

"Answer my call, you who wield the holy lance, my Queen unmatched by all, Artoria Pendragon!" At that the circle containing the Queen piece glowed and shoot out the pillar of light. Minato and Kushina watched in amazement as the pillars expanded and converged into one which blocked their view of Naruto, the pillar shined for several seconds before finally disappearing, what the two adults saw took their breath away.

"Anchin-sama?!" One of the seven women around Naruto asked in shock. She has 158cm in height, long white hair reaching her hips, golden eyes filled with flames, fair skin and a pair of black horns growing from the sides of her head. She wears a black and gold kimono which shows most of her legs, black geta and white stockings along with golden ornaments behind her ears, in her hand she holds a folded black and gold fan (AN: Stage 3 Kiyohime).

"Hey there Kiyo-chan, long time no see." Naruto replied with a smile as he looked at the other women around him.

"Leo-sensei, it's good to see you again." Naruto said to the woman on his left. She is a beautiful woman of 160cm in height with long dark brown hair and blue eyes, she wears a red dress and a red cape, her left arm is mechanical (AN: Stage 3 Leonardo da Vinci). The woman smiled at Naruto before nodding slightly. Then Naruto was tackled to the ground by a blond blur, he looked down and smiled upon seeing two black and red horns, her sword discarded on the ground.

"Ibaraki-chan, I told you I won't leave you alone again." Naruto said to the girl. She has 147cm in height, long blond hair and amber eyes filled with tears. She wears short yellow kimono with long sleeves, beads around her waist and a headdress with white feathers (AN: Stage 3 Ibaraki Dōji). Next was a girl of 145cm in height with fair skin, shoulder-length purple hair, two white and red horn and purple eyes. She wears very short purple kimono and red obi, in her right hand is a sword with a blue gourd attached to the pommel (AN: Stage 3 Shuten Dōji).

"Master, I knew you would came back, you would not leave this poor Shuten Dōji alone." Shuten Dōji said as she smiled at her TRUE master, the only one she would serve without hesitation. Next came a girl of 162cm in height with fair skin, long white hair, red eyes and two black and red horns growing from her forehead. She wears a cross between shrine priestess garb and samurai armor, in her hand is a large red bow of intricate design (AN: Stage 3 Tomoe Gozen).

"Na-Naruto-Dono...is that really you?" Asked a woman in front of him. She is 171cm in height with curvaceous body, fair skin, blond hair tied into a bun and emerald eyes full of life. She wears a blue dress along with partial armor, red cloak and golden crown (AN: Stage 3 Artoria Pendragon(lancer)). The lance in her hand caused both Minato and Kushina to tremble in fear at the Holy energy it gives off.

"It is me Artoria, I know you can feel it, I was reborn in this world and only tonight I gained back my memories." Naruto said as he smiled at the woman who blushed upon hearing his voice. Then Naruto's eyes finally settled on the final member of the group, he slowly sat up and put Ibaraki on the ground before walking toward the young woman. She is a girl of 158cm in height with light pink hair and purple eyes, she wears a black bodysuit along with armor, attached to her back is a large shield (AN: Stage 3 Mash Kyrielight).

"Mashu...I'm sorry it took me so long." Naruto said as hugged the girl around her waist, Mash just hugged him back as she let the tears flow.

"S-Senpai...I missed you." That was the only thing she said as she held Naruto. The boy looked back at his parents and smiled lightly.

"I think I have to explain some things." He said with a smile to which his parents only nodded.

XXXXXXX

(Five years later - Kuoh)

"Kaa-chan certainly did a good job but it's too eye-catching." Naruto Uzumaki said as he looked over the building in front of him, build at the edge of Kuoh town stood a large compound surrounded by a high wall in which stood a large, Japanese styled mansion. Naruto is a 17-years old boy that has 175 cm in height, shoulder length, spiky blond and red hair, blue eyes and lightly tanned skin with three whisker-like marks on each cheek. He wears a Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, which consists of a black blazer over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes, on his back is a long sheathed sword covered by black cloth.

"I think it looks nice, nothing like our home in the underworld but it will do." The second voice said, this one belonging to Naruto's sister, Nanami Uzumaki. She has 165 cm in height, waist length red hair pulled into a ponytail, violet eyes and lightly tanned skin with three whisker-like marks on each cheek just like her brother. She wears Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents and brown dress shoes, she also wears black leg warmers.

"Anyway, now that we are here we should look around, we have two hours before the school starts." Naruto said and opened the large gates leading to the compound, everywhere you looked trees were growing. The two of them walked the stone path from the main gate toward the mansion, each one lost in thought. The mansion has five floors and two basements, all accessed by the elevator. The ground floor include a living room, dining room connected to the kitchen, a bathroom and laundry room along with four Japanese-styled quest rooms. The first, second and third floor are similar, eight Japanese-styled rooms and two bathrooms. The fourth floor include Naruto's room and study, a large bathroom, a walk-in wardrobe and a storage room for Naruto's use. The first basement floor include changing rooms, large indoor bath and heated swimming pool. The second basement floor include a large library and storage room along with a enormous safe laid with protective seals which makes it almost indestructible. The training ground is placed behind the mansion and the whole compound is protected by a powerful barrier.

"Nii-sama, how is your work on fertility charm going?" Nanami asked after a moment of silence, Naruto sighed slightly as he looked at his sister.

"It is almost finished, thanks to Suijin I increased the chances of conception to 95%, however I still need to work on a fail-safe." At the last part Nanami raised an eyebrow.

"Fail-safe?" She asked to which Naruto nodded with a groan.

"Yes, the charm require the two people to love each other otherwise it won't work, it is a big 'fuck you' to the Elders. I had to ask Aphrodite for help, she was surprisingly fine with helping me." Naruto said to which his sister frowned.

"She probably wants to get in your pants." She said bluntly which caused Naruto to hung his head in defeat.

"Yeah...you are probably right." He said in return as they entered the house, they walked inside the elevator and pressed the buttons to fourth and third floor, on the third floor Nanami left the elevator in silence while Naruto waited. When the doors opened on the fourth floor he palmed his face, the whole floor was his room and even if this floor was the smallest it was still too much, there were doors near each corner of the room, in the middle of the room was a large bed hidden by light curtains, in front of the bed was a coffee table and two couches on each side of it. He sighed as he walked up to the bed, he noticed his bag on the coffee table but ignored it quickly, he moved the curtains and jumped onto his bed upon which he sighed in relief.

'Ah, so quiet, I should savor this moment because tomorrow the others will arrive...since when does the bed breath?' Naruto thought as he slowly opened his eyes, then he wished he didn't as sitting at his sides were Shuten and Ibaraki, Ibaraki wears a bright yellow nightgown reaching to her knees with a lot of frills and ribbons while Shuten wears a long purple kimono which is left open, Naruto gulped as he noticed that she had nothing underneath, her breasts and slit exposed to him.

"Naughty master, you can't leave us behind even for one day." Shuten said as she licked her lips, Ibaraki stayed silent but she leaned down and began to take in his scent.

"W-wait! Ibaraki?! What are you doing?!" Naruto asked in fright, he can handle almost everything with ease but those two working together is a frightening combination. Ibaraki stopped sniffing him for a moment and turned to Shuten.

"You have it?" Ibaraki's question was answered by Shuten who chuckled and pulled out two paper charms, when Naruto saw the charms his eyes went wide open from shock.

"Wait! Ibaraki, Shuten, those are...!" He couldn't finish as Ibaraki moved closer to him and captured his lips with her own while Shuten sat on top of his chest, pinning him down.

"We know what those are master, me and Ibaraki already decided, you are the only master we will serve, me as your Bishop and Ibaraki as your Rook, we love you master." With that said Shuten brought her hand closer toward his pants, however their moment was ruined when the elevator doors opened.

"Nii-sama, we should get go...ing..." Nanami stopped upon seeing the scene in front of her, she sighed in annoyance and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"...What are you three doing?" Nanami asked to which Shuten chuckled and Ibaraki blushed heavily.

"Fufu...what does it look like...you just interrupted our ritual of baby making...naughty, naughty Nanami-chan...however...we will continue this tonight...and you won't get away this time Master..." With that said Shuten walked away quickly followed by a pouting Ibaraki who muttered 'unfair' under her breath. With them gone Nanami looked at Naruto blankly.

"We will be late." With that said Nanami turned and closed the elevator doors behind her.

XXXXXXX

Back in the underworld, through the gardens of Uzumaki estate walked a lone figure of Artoria Pendragon, however instead of wearing her usual clothes she wears an elegant blue dress which show off her curves quiet nicely.

"Something on your mind Artoria, it's not like you to wander around aimlessly." Kushina said as she suddenly appeared behind the blond yet Artoria showed no reaction.

"Mother...I didn't know you would be here." Artoria said with a light blush of embarrassment, ever since the seven servants arrived and Kushina learned about their history with Naruto she set the rule that all of the girl need to call her 'mother' or something similar.

"I saw you from the window so I decided to find out what is going on, now spill it." Kushina demanded with a smile to which Artoria could only sigh.

"I...I'm afraid of failing Naruto..." She said quietly to which Kushina nodded.

"I mean...Rhongomyniad is a powerful weapon but I still feel like I should keep Excalibur...I don't know what to do." Artoria admitted with another sigh and looked at Kushina who only smiled at her.

"I see...I still don't fully understand all this crap about Servants and such, however from what Naruto told us I understand that you have no limitations anymore and all your alternative versions is essentially you, there must exist a link between all the versions of you and as the one without limitations you should be able to manipulate them...at least I think its possible...I'm not as smart as Naruto after all." Kushina explained and scratched the back of her head in embarrassment, Artoria just stared at Kushina for a while before walking away without saying a word.

'Is it possible? I mean, it could be.' Artoria thought as she entered one of the many training grounds around the estate and extended the right hand in front of herself.

'Alright, think about Avalon and Excalibur, if there is a link between alternative versions of me then I should be able to do this.' Artoria thought as she closed her eyes, Kushina stood a relatively safe distance away as she looked at Artoria with a smile. After few minutes of concentration a small golden spark appeared in front of Artoria quickly followed by another, in a matter of seconds a large orb of golden lightning floated in front of Artoria who opened her eyes and reached inside the orb. Kushina who was watching from the distance tried to stop her as she felt the Holy energy of the orb, however Artoria simply reached inside the orb and grasped something.

"Come to me, Excalibur!" Artoria shouted as she pulled out a sword with a golden sheath, Kushina shivered as she felt the aura of the sword which was many times greater than the one of the orb.

'I did it, not only Avalon was returned to me but I also gained back Excalibur...now I won't let Master down.' Artoria thought as a gentle smile appeared on her face along with a blush at the thought of her Master.

XXXXXXX

(Kuoh Academy)

"I seriously think that Kaa-chan is laughing her ass off right now." Naruto muttered under his nose as he along with Nanami walked onto the school ground, their unique hair color drawing attention of the students.

"Come on Nii-sama, be more happy, after all we will meet our other cousin...and there is so much girls for you to flirt with." Nanami said cheerfully which caused Naruto to chuckle. The fresh third-year student couldn't help but agree with his sister.

Naruto replied with a smirk as they entered the Kuoh Academy ground, they couldn't help but marvel at the sheer size of the building.

"That...that I wasn't expecting..." Naruto muttered with a deadpanned expression to which Nanami nodded. They stood like that until the muttering of people around them gained their attention.

"What the fuck, another pretty assholes, how will I ever score with such competition."

"Die fucker!"

"Oh my God, look at those whiskers! He looks so cute!"

"With a body like that he must be really...REALLY big!"

"Looks like you already got a fan club Naruto, good luck with that." Nanami said with a smirk to which Naruto pouted slightly.

"The girls won't be happy to hear that." Naruto said and walked away, Nanami chuckled slightly before following him.

XXXXXXX

"Sit down everyone, we have two new students joining our class, please introduce yourselves." The teacher said and Naruto decided to go first.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I hope we will get along." He said with a wide smile that caused his whisker-like marks to stretch, giving him a fox-like appearance. Nearly every girl in the class cooed at that.

"Nanami Uzumaki, I think we will be great friends." Nanami said cheerfully to which the only two boys in the class jumped out from their seats and quickly rushed toward Nanami with lecherous smiles, however they were quickly stopped by Naruto's heel kick which hit the first one onto his head and send him into the other guy, their heads hit each other with great force, knocking them unconscious.

"Get the hell away from my sister." Naruto said with a cold eyes, causing everyone except Nanami to shiver in fear. The teacher sighed and shook her head.

"Shinra-san, can you take Mushi and Oroka to the infirmary?" The teacher asked to which a girl stood up, she is a young bespectacled woman with long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees with split bangs and heterochromic eyes, with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye, in addition to wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, she also wears blue, semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses.

"Of course Sensei." She said seriously before walking up to where the two boys were knocked out, she grabbed them by the back of their shirt collars and began to walk out, however right before she left she gave Naruto a grateful smile.

"Alright, with that out of the way let us begin, you two can choose any empty sit you want." The teacher said and turned toward the blackboard, Naruto looked around the class before his eyes rested on a familiar face, Sona Sitri, she is a young bespectacled woman in her late teens with a slim figure, standing at 166 cm, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. In addition to that she also wears black round-rimmed glasses. He instantly noticed that the seat on her left was empty so he sat there and looked to his right.

"Hey there So-chan, long time no see." Naruto said cheerfully and send her a charming smile, Sona however just continued to stare at him with wide eyes, after several minutes of the awkward silence between them Shinra returned to the class before taking her seat behind Sona, that somehow snapped Sona back to reality.

"We will talk later." She said seriously to which Naruto just grinned.

"Anytime So-chan." He said and turned back to the front of the class, he noticed that his sister sat in the first row by the window. He also noticed two other Devils staring at him, turning to the left he saw two girls staring at him intently, he instantly recognized them as Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima.

Rias is a beautiful young woman who appears to be in her late teens with 172 cm in height with white skin, blue-green eyes and a buxom figure. Her body is slim due her weight being low, her most distinctive feature however are her long beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face.

Akeno is a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure around the same age as Rias with 168 cm in height, very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair are tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place.

'Well look at that, so the Gremory heiress is also in my class.' Naruto thought before giving the two of them a wide grin and turning back to the front of the class.

XXXXXXX

*Slap* Naruto's head snapped to the right as Sona slapped him across his face, an angry look on her face and tears at the edge of each eye, the two of them along with Tsubaki Shinra were inside the Student Council room.

"You disappeared for five years without a word and you have the guts to behave like nothing happened?! Where have you been Naruto?!" She asked angrily, Naruto rubbed his cheek with a sheepish look on his face.

"I had my reasons So-chan, I will tell you some other time but first let me give you something." Naruto said and pulled up his sleeve, there on his left forearm Sona saw a strange seal which caused her to raise her eyebrow. Naruto placed his right index finger on the seal and both women felt a slight build up of power before a small cloud of smoke appeared, the smoke dispersed almost instantly and there in his hand Sona saw a small box.

"What is that?" Sona asked and corrected her glasses while Naruto handed the box to her with a wide grin on his face.

"One of the two gifts I have for you." He said cheerfully as Sona took the box and opened it, her eyes went wide open when she saw a set of beautiful chess pieces made from emerald. The King pieces looked like a rectangular obelisk with pyramid-shaped top with a crown around the base, the Queen pieces looked nearly the same except a crown on the top instead of the bottom, the Bishop pieces looked like a butterflies, the Knigh pieces looked like the heads of unicorns, the rooks took shape of trees with a thick base while the pawns took shape of sword stuck in the ground.

"It's...it's beautiful Naruto...thank you." Sona said shyly as a large blush appeared on her face, Naruto grinned before he closed the distance between them and sneaked his right hand around her waist, his left hand tilted her chin up before he caught her lips in a kiss. Tsubaki gasped when she saw that and moved to separate Naruto from her 'King' but the next things that happened caused her mind to shut down.

Sona moaned loudly and wrapped her arms behind Naruto's neck, Naruto smirked inwardly when Sona began to deepen the kiss, unconsciuosly pressing her body to his own. It continued for several seconds before Naruto pulled back, leaving Sona panting and excited.

"I love you so much So-chan, don't forget that." Naruto said with a gentle smile, he bid his farewell to the both of them and walked out, leaving the two young women alone. When he left Sona slowly walked up to her desk and slumped in her chair, Tsubasa coughed into her hand and turned toward her 'King' who has a dreamy expression on her face.

"Seems like you two have a story together, isn't that right Kaichou?" Tsubasa asked Sona who snapped back to reality and turned toward her 'Queen'.

"I...I knew Naruto since we were children, I still remember when my parents asked me who I wanted to be in the future." Sona said with a bright red blush on her face, Tsubasa raised and eyebrow and leaned closer toward her friend.

"How you answered that question?" At that Sona blush only intensified and she began to fidget slightly in her chair.

"I...I said that I wanted to be...'Naru-kun's wife'." Sona answered and hid her face with in her hands, Tsubasa just stood there for few seconds before she let out a chuckle which embarassed Sona even more.

"Sh-sh-shut up!" Sona yelled in embarrassment to which Tsubasa begin to laugh, in that moment Sona knew that her 'Queen' and friend won't let her forget about that.

XXXXXXX

'She is as adorable as I remember, don't you think Ossan.' Naruto thought with a satisfied smile on his face, the answer he got was a low groan echoing inside his head.

"**It is not my place to comment about your mates, remember that I want what is the best for you and that girl is certainly a good choice, she is strong and smart, you will need someone level-headed by your side...you DO have a habit of doing stupid things.**" A powerful voice similar to that of an older man sounded through Naruto's mind, Naruto grumbled at his words before he put his hands in his pockets and began to walk away from the Student Council room, he didn't get far as he was stopped by a first year male student with blond hair.

"Naruto Uzumaki I presume, my name is Kiba Yuuto and I was asked by Rias-buchou to escort you to the Occult Research Club." The boy said which caused Naruto's eyebrow to raise in interest.

'So soon? I thought that it would be at least few hours before she would send someone for me.' Naruto thought and nodded, Kiba smiled and began to lead Naruto out of the school building and toward the old school building, all the way there Naruto was having a conversation with the entity inside of him.

'So Ryujin-Ossan, what I should do when my Peerage comes here?' Naruto asked which earned him a sigh from the Imperial Dragon God.

"**I think you should sleep with Kiyohime, she asked many times for your offspring.**" Ryujin said which caused Naruto to blush in embarrassment.

'Stupid Dragon, if I do that I would also have to sleep with the others or they will kill me.' The only answer he got was a laugh from the Dragon inside him.

"**I do not care about that, as my descendant and possessor of Divine Gift, Emperor's Hand, you have to leave behind your offspring to continue the line in case the human Royal Line dies, Japan needs a symbol of power that is Royal Family.**" Ryujin spoke seriously, Naruto sighed and scratched the back of his head.

'I know Ossan, I plan on doing it but I still need few finishing touches to the fertility blessing, even if I'm a Humanoid Dragon I'm also a pureblood Devil.' Ryujin regarded his words with a sigh.

"**I know Naruto, I know, I am just worried about your lineage...anyway, we are here.**" Naruto snapped out from his thoughts as he looked around the room he found himself in. He instantly saw Rias sitting behind the sturdy desk, Akeno standing behind her to her left and finally Kiba leaning against the wall by the door.

"It's nice to meet you Naruto-san, my name is Rias Gremory, I already talked with your sister but she wanted you to tell the whole story, after all I don't want any trouble in my territory." Naruto nodded at her words and sat on the sofa by the coffee table.

"I understand, as you may know my name is Naruto Uzumaki, a Pureblood Devil and a heir to the Uzumaki household." At that Rias and the rest of her peerage looked at him strangely.

"I see...anyway, the one standing behind me is Himejima Akeno and the boy that took you here is Kiba Yuuto, there are two members of my peerage but one of them is currently far away and the other had to go to one of our clients." Rias finished and leaned forward, her hands in front of her face with her elbows placed on the desk and her fingers interlocking, a serious look suddenly appeared on her face.

"Now if you could be that kind, can you explain why I never heard of the Uzumaki household?" She asked to which Naruto blinked slightly.

"You mean...you don't know? I thought that every Devil knows about us, after all we produce many things commonly used in the Underworld, even if my household belongs to the Eastern Branch you should hear about us." Naruto said, sounding slightly offended by her lack of knowledge, Rias was about to rebuke his claim when her 'Queen' stepped in.

"Ah...I heard about the Eastern Branch, all Eastern Branch houses have territory across the Pit to the east...but the knowledge about those clans are very limited." Akeno said to which Naruto send her a grateful smile.

"Thank you Akeno-chan, as your 'Queen' just said Rias-chan, I came from my household by the order of my mother who wanted to prepare me and my peerage. She said that it would be very important to me that I learn about the human world and the fact that So-chan is here makes that thing all the better." Naruto said with a smile, Rias raised an eyebrow at that however before she could say anything Naruto continued.

"There is also another reason why I came here, I wanted to meet my other cousin which study here, that cousin is you Rias." At that Rias frowned before she slowly stood up and crossed her arms under her chest.

"No offence but I don't believe you, if you are really my cousin then how I never heard about you?" At her words Naruto blinked in confusion.

"I thought uncle Zeoticus told you, him and my mother are siblings after all, our grandfather was Sozen Uzumaki, it's because of him that both of use have red hair even if mine are few shades lighter." Naruto told her simply, Rias looked at him for a moment before sighing, the frown on her face disappeared.

"I can't find any lies in your words...fine, I will ask my father about it and if you are right then you, your family and your peerage are welcome here anytime. Tomorrow I will send someone for you after the classes are over." Upon hearing that Naruto grinned happily.

"I would never lie to my family Rias, see you tomorrow." With that said Naruto turned around and began to walk toward the exit, however right as he was about to exit he stopped and looked at Rias over his left shoulder, his grin still in place.

"Just so you know Rias, I know about your problem with Raiser and I intend to help you." With those simple words Naruto walked out from the Occult Research Club, leaving a stunned Rias behind.

**XXXXXXX**

Hello everyone, I present you my newest story, I wrote this chapter a long time ago but wanted to put few finishing touches to it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this story, I hope it will be entertaining.


End file.
